


Rough Day

by TheFilthDen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Whump, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFilthDen/pseuds/TheFilthDen
Summary: Yuuri’s anxiety and fear of failure lead to a humiliating accident on the ice. Luckily Victor is there to help him out.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> (No.2 desp/Messing fic)   
> Written by Clear. Reviews appreciated!

“Yuuri, are you ready?” called the endearing voice of Victor Nikiforov as he flounced out of his changing room in his lovely pink skating outfit. He smiled warmly when he saw his boyfriend sitting on a bench nearby, wearing the ravishing matching blue outfit. “Davai! It’s almost time for us to begin!”  


But immediately he could see something was wrong. Yuuri was pale and looked miserable, and he was fidgeting in the way he often did when something was bothering him.

“Oh…Victor. You look lovely,” said the sweet brunet with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Victor pursed his lips and set an arm on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“What’s the matter? Nerves?” he asked gently, rubbing Yuuri’s shirt sleeve.

The Japanese man nodded unhappily. “I know it’s just a practice, but…this is our first time couple skating. People will still be watching….I…I so badly want to do well.” Or rather, he was deathly afraid of failing, of disappointing Victor, the five time world champion.

Dragging him down with his lesser skills…It was a nightmare, and Yuuri was an anxious mess. He’d binge-eaten a gargantuan bowl of macaroni and cheese to try and quell the anxiety, and now his stomach was churning uncomfortably.

“Of course you will do well!” Victor responded enthusiastically, taking Yuuri’s clammy hands and squeezing them. The amount of confidence and love in Victor’s pale blue eyes only made dread settle like a brick in Yuuri’s bloated stomach.

“O-okay,” the younger man mumbled. This was what he’d always wanted, after all, to do couple skating with Victor, to let the world see the purest form of their love. He could do it. He had to do it.

Before he knew it, they were venturing onto the ice together, hand in hand. Glancing up, Yuuri noticed how calm and confident Victor looked.

Oh…he’s so perfect…! Yuuri thought wistfully, but before he could admire his fiancé any further, his stomach cramped sharply. Yuuri paused, wincing a little.

Wah…?

This was absolutely awful timing, but Yuuri had very poignantly just been made aware of a rather dire need for the restroom. All that creamy cheese and pasta had curdled due to his nerves…and now he felt worse than ever.

…And of course, there was absolutely no time to go.   
  
“I believe in you,” Victor responded. “It’s not as if everyone is watching, anyway. Dance with me.” Who could deny Victor’s sweet smile?   
Yuuri could only watch as his partner leaned down and switched on the cd player to play their song, then took his starting position.   
  
“Vi–”   
  
The music started immediately, Victor began to move, and Yuuri moved with him immediately.   
  
I can hold on, Yuuri told himself. His fiance instilled him with confidence, made him be able to do things he’d never have thought he could. With a gentle smile, Yuuri took Victor’s hands and they began to move in a beautiful, graceful unison.   
They took a gentle circuit around the rink, avoiding the other practicing skaters. It was large and there was plenty of room to move around. It should have been perfect, especially hand in hand with flawless, wonderful Victor.   
  
Yuuri watched the Russian pirouette beautifully, and followed suit, but the more intense the routine became, the more Yuuri’s stomach protested. It was cramping a lot more now, and there was a hot feeling at his entrance that was warning him to get to a toilet as soon as possible. His tummy was full of gas that caused him great discomfort, and he was quickly growing desperate.

  
There was a compulsive need to keep his thighs pressed together, but he absolutely couldn’t do that while twirling around with his boyfriend.   
Coming up was a triple Salchow followed by a toe loop as the music began its crescendo. The pair took it together, but the moment Yuuri’s foot left the ground he knew he wouldn’t be able to complete it. The triple Salchow turned into a single Salchow, and there was no toe loop to follow. Yuuri knew that if he’d tried, something bad would have happened.  
  
Even this small jump had turned gravity into a fierce enemy, and Yuuri’s stomach made an awful sound of protest when he landed.   
  
Oh, no…   
  
He felt Victor’s eyes on him questioningly, but the one rule of skating was to never stop even if you made mistakes… so naturally, Victor did not stop.   
  
Yuuri couldn’t even skate straight, and he’d broken out into a cold, fearful sweat. He needed to stop, right now. He could tell just by the shooting pains in his stomach that his bowels had turned to liquid and he was on the verge of an accident.

“V…Victor..” he called, hurrying closer in a sort of shuffling motion.  
  
“Try harder, Katsudon!” came a sharp voice from the sidelines. Yuuri looked over with wide eyes to see Yurio standing there, heckling him. “You think this skating is worth showing Victor? Disappointment, much?”   
  
He doesn’t understand! Yuuri thought holding his stomach tightly as he caught up to his darling.

Oh, god, please let me get off the ice before I…

“Victor…” he whimpered, barely raising his voice. “Victor, I need to–”

Then the unthinkable happened. He’d chosen the absolute worst moment to approach the Russian, because at that moment Victor grabbed Yuuri around the waist and hoisted him up into the air– it was time for their lift.

Yuuri, understandably, made a sound of pure horror, going deathly still in Victor’s arms.

Oh, no–!

The pressure of Yuuri’s entire body weight being focused onto his bloated bowels naturally broke his control in the worst of ways.

The shock of it all caused him to fall from Victor’s arms and hit the ice hard. He slid all the way to the wall and bumped slightly against it with a faint sob, trying to curl up in a kneeling position and hold it all back.

But it wasn’t going to be held back, and Yuuri’s bowels emptied like furious lava into the beautiful outfit that had been made specifically to match Victor’s.

He could only weep pitifully, feeling his fiance’s eyes on him as his tight pants filled with thick, painful, sickening heat.

“Yuuri!! Are you injured?” Victor cried softly, gliding over. He seemed to pause on approach though.

The brunet’s head shot up. He was pale, sweaty, and looked like he might throw up, as if his day couldn’t get any worse. He was desperately wondering if he could make a dash for it and hope no one would notice what had happened…until his eyes fell onto the incriminating streak on the ice from where he’d fallen to where he’d ended up.

Evidently, Victor had noticed it too, and to make matters worse, Yurio had stomped over hissing, ‘What the hell is the matter with you’ until he too saw the evidence.

They both looked Yuuri in the eyes, and they saw his total, overwhelming fear. It was legitimately heartbreaking.

“Oh,” Victor uttered.

It was at this point Yuuri absolutely burst into tears.

“Oh, fuck,” Yurio chimed in, casting a helpless glance at Victor, who was already recovered. The Russian approached the sobbing skater and pulled off his coat. Christ, was it possible for some to be so red in the face, especially after being ghostly pale a moment before?

“Did you have a stomach ache….?” he asked softly, while Yurio brashly averted the gaze of any cameras or other skaters.

Yuuri, of course, could not speak through the harsh tears that shook his frame.

You’re so disgusting, Yuuri Katsuki!

Nonetheless, he took the offered coat and weakly wrapped it around his waist.

“My poor boy,” Victor cooed. “Let’s get you to the showers so you can clean up…” Amazingly, there was not a trace of the disgust on his face that Yuuri felt towards himself.

“I-I can’t …I can’t get up,” the Japanese skater choked out, hiding his face. He was too damned mortified.

“I won’t look,” Victor countered, squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s okay….”

Somehow, Yuuri summoned the ability to rise shakily to his feet, despite how incredibly disgusting and uncomfortable it felt. He was so ashamed, and looking down, saw he’d managed to soil the ice even further. No one could skate here now, and it was all Yuuri’s fault.   
Yet Victor, bless his soul, never batted an eye as he helped his fiance off the ice and to the showers. If he was disgusted, he kept it hidden in favour of helping his poor darling and trying to preserve the man’s dignity.   
  
While Yuuri literally hosed himself off in the showers, Victor handled making sure the ice was cleaned up (with a generous tip to the unfortunate soul who had that duty) had Yuuri’s outfit removed (and likely burned) and ordered someone else to drop by with Yuuri’s change of clothes. It hurt to hear his fiance crying in the shower though, and after a while, Victor peered over the door of the stall.   
  
“Yuuri…what happened?” he asked. Clearly he’d startled him, because Yuuri squeaked in surprise and receded into the steam. Of course he wouldn’t want Victor to look at him right now.   
“I’m sure you don’t want to talk, my dear, but you’ll feel better if you do.”   
  
There was a long silence, but Yuuri eventually managed a weak response.  
  
“I messed up,” the Japanese skater sniffled, staring at the wall. “I w-was so nervous about skating with you, Victor, and…and I ate a lot of food…really bad food…That and the nerves, I just… oh, god, I-I just wanted to impress you,” he wept. “I’m so dreadfully ashamed, I-I can’t ever show my face out there again, especially not to Y-Yurio–!”   
  
This was followed by a silence on Victor’s part, and eventually Yuuri looked up out of curiosity. Had Victor left out of pure disgust…? Who could blame him–   
  
But then Victor appeared in the steam, just as nude as Yuuri, and closed the door of the stall behind him.   
  
“Victor– what–!?”   
  
“You should know,” Victor said casually, reaching out to stroke Yuuri’s face, “you aren’t the only one that things like this have ever happened to. You yourself saw what happened to Phichit three years ago, remember?”   
  
Yuuri nodded slowly, recalling how the sweet Thai boy had been violently sick during a free skate.   
  
“Nerves get the best of even champion skaters,” Victor said deliberately, meeting Yuuri’s dark, sad eyes. “There’s sort of an unspoken rule not to ever poke fun. Yurio…has no right to, either. You don’t have to worry.”   
  
Yuuri cautiously ventured into Victor’s arms, resting his head against the Russian’s lithe, pale chest with a pitiful little sniff. What had happened to Yurio? That was probably an interesting story.  
  
“How can you even look at me, t-though?” he whispered, his tears concealed by the hot water of the shower.   
  
“I can look at you because you are stunning,” Victor replied without a beat of hesitation. “The only thing that bothers me is that you have so little faith in the both of us…” He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and embraced him tenderly. “You are a professional skater, and I chose you, and I love you. It’s your self-doubt that is your biggest enemy.”   
  
“I know,” Yuuri whispered, fresh tears coming forth. “I’m sorry. V-Victor, thank you…”   
  
It would take him quite a while to recover from the incident, of course, but with lovely, kind Victor there to support him, Yuuri felt just a little bit better. After they were all dry and dressed in fresh clothes, they left the showers… but seeing Yurio outside the changerooms with his arms folded caused Yuuri to hesitate. Oh, no..  
  
It was typically in the smaller Russian’s nature to deliver tough love in the form of shouting and insults, but today, he was a little less harsh.   
“You’re both done with your nasty makeouts, huh? About fucking time.” He threw his head back, blowing a lock of blond hair out of his face.   
  
“So you’re like, alright, katsudon?” he huffed.  
  
“I-I’m okay,” Yuuri mumbled, staring at the floor. “Thank you, Yurio….” Victor smirked, seeing Yurio go bright red.   
  
“D– don’t thank me, pig. I’m not asking because I care. It’d just suck if you weren’t able to compete, ‘cause I was lookin’ forward to kicking your ass. Whatever, anyway, I’m out.” He promptly stalked off, totally scarlet.   
  
Yuuri laughed softly, taking Victor’s hand. “Let’s get out of here, please,” he murmured, glancing over at the rink and feeling inwardly relieved that people were back on the ice already.  
  
“Do you want to get something to eat?” Victor offered without thinking, and Yuuri cringed.   
“Nooo,” he whined, squeezing his fiance’s hand and feeling their rings brush against each other.   
  
“By the way, after this…I’m never eating macaroni and cheese again.”   
  
END


End file.
